Harry Potter and Common Bores
by thinkimaginate
Summary: Harry Potter must cope with the anguish he is exposed to


**Harry Potter **

Harry potter was at present sitting on his bed, reading his defense against the dark arts book for his upcoming year. He liked defense against the dark arts. He liked it a lot. He was good at it too. Very good. Last year he had dueled death eaters!

Harry put down his book and decided to think about Sirius some more. After a few more hours of moping and remembering in pain how Sirius died, he decided to have a rest for a few minutes.

After he was rested, he decided to mope for more hours and hours and hours about the pain his godfather's death caused.

Then, after many hours of training and study, he got bored and went to get something to eat. He decided to make pasta in a creamy sauce which was his favorite. First he defrosted the bacon in the microwave and cut it up and cooked it further in the microwave. Then he got some eggs and grated cheese and beated them together. When the bacon was cooked Harry poured thickened cream over it. Then he got out a saucepan and boiled water in it then he added the pasta. When it was finished cooking after about 10 minutes he poured the creamy bacon and egg and cheese mix onto the pasta and stirred.

It turned out to be delicious! Harry loved pasta. A lot.

Then when Harry had his fill he went up to his so called room and wrote letters to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hope all is well, how is the Order treating you?_

_From Harry_

Then he wrote to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hope all is well, how is the Order treating you?_

_From Harry_

Harry smiled. He loved to hear from his friends. After getting all tired from writing his letters to his friends, Harry decided it was bed time as it was almost dark, but first decided to mope about Sirius for a while, just to be healthy.

In the morning, Harry woke up and went to get dressed. He opened his closet and was disgusted at the clothes he was still wearing passed down from his cousin. He decided to get some new ones he got out his pen and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I want to go shopping for new clothes_

_From Harry_

With that done Harry set out the door and walked to Diagon Alley.

When Harry arrived there not so long after, he decided to get some new robes from Madame Malkins shop. He went in and noticed a hot girl!

He went up to her and told her his intentions

To buy cloths! So he and her got him all sorted out. He looked around for a long time deciding between blacks and greens because they suited his emerald green eyes. Harry Potter was Famous for his emerald green eyes. Many a witch could say that they could stare into Harry Potter's eyes forever. They were so green that they were very beautiful. His eyes looked good.

That done, Harry potter decided to treat himself to some ice cream after a long shopping spree. Then Harry went out into muggle London to get himself from nice muggle clothes to where under his cloak at Hogwarts.

First he went to expensive shops where he bought some nice shirts and T-shirts all of the brand Dunlop, then he got some nice fitting Dunlop shoes and a Dunlop hat, all matching his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Then Harry decided to walk home when out of nowhere an elf appeared.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"My name is _Elfan _and I have come to tell you important news. You are a mage and are very powerful. Very very powerful indeed. Now I have told you this news, you are powerful because you can believe in yourself. I must return to my homeland of Elfland now. I bid you a due. And Farwell Harry Potter".

Harry marveled at this news and was surprised by it.

Suddenly Death Eathers came out of nowhere and surrounded Harry.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and demanded, "surrender or die Potter! Our master will win in either case so alas, resistance is in vain!"

"Never!!" Harry cried heroically, and with a speed he knew not he had he drew his wand and blasted thirty death eaters away, all of them landing badly on the pavement many meters away. They recognised their defeat and all apparated away surely to receive torture for their efforts.

Harry smiled. Yes, the elf had not lied, he was indeed very powerful now. Very powerful.

Harry skipped home merrily and found that a letter was waiting for him.

_Dear Harry, _

_I regret to inform you that Hermione's parents have been killed, and as we believe you capable and we do not wish to waste one of our own on babysitting, you will stay with Hermione for the entire summer, alone, in her house. As there are not enough beds, I'm sure you will come to some arrangement that is fitting. _

_With kind regards, Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry smiled, then realized that it was a tragic situation, tried to feel remorse over the events. He failed.

**Well that's all, **

**Next chapter: Will Harry discover how he suddenly became so powersful so soon? Will he and Hermione come together? Will everyone appreciate his new clothes? Will the death eaters stop being so stupid? Will Harry be training hard? Will witches still appreciate his gorgeous emerald green eyes? Will Harry Potter find a better recipe for his favorite Pasta dish?** **Or will he find true love from an exchange student from overseas?**

**Only time will tell **

**PLz review.**


End file.
